Victima del amor
by Kasamy-kun
Summary: Zayn y Harry se amaron desde el primer día en que sus miradas se encontraron, ambos eran muy felices. Su excesivo amor dio un fruto, Los dos estaban muy felices por la pequeña bebe que estaba creciendo en el vientre de Harry. Pero un día, este se va, sin decir nada, Zayn lo busca desesperadamente solo para enterarse de que es una Victima del amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Aloh! bueno, aquí les traigo un fic de Zarry Stalik , y pues bueno, dejare que el fic hable solo... a leer!:33**

El llanto de Megara me despertó, mire hacia mi mesa de noche para ver el reloj, eran ya las 5:00 am, bostece antes de que mis pies tocaran las frías baldosas para después ir al cuarto de mi princesa, una ves en frente de su camita pude volver a ver su hermosa apariencia, esa que tanto me recordaba a mi amor. Saco sus rizos y sus ojos verdes que tanto me encantaban... aun que también saco el color negro de mi pelo y mi tono de piel, creo que es la bebe mas hermosa que eh visto en mi vida...

\- ya, ya, no llores o harás llorar a papi - trate de calmarla con una voz muy suave, aun que se lo que viene después...

\- papi, quiero cuento de mami- me dijo aun llorando, y era de esperarse, siempre que lloraba le contaba una de las hermosas historias que tengo con Harry, aun que trato de que le diga papi, Megara insiste en decirle mami,lo cual me parece muy divertido y si Harry la escuchara estaría muriendo de ternura. Ya no se si es buena idea contarle mas historias de Harry, ya que hace una semana en el super ...Megara se me escapo de los brazos y fue directo hacia una chica de rizos llamándola mami, fue tan vergonzoso que aun recuerdo el llanto de Megara por separarla de aquella pobre chica...

\- muy bien, te contare la ves en la que me tope con Harry en el centro comercial - recibí risitas como una aceptación a mi historia, la volví a recostar y cobijar en su cama para después contarle esa graciosa historia que aun recuerdo perfectamente - y por andar viéndolo me caí dentro de una fuente el se acerco y me ayudo a ponerme de pie, primero estaba preocupado, pero después de verme empapado se empezó a reír, claro que rápidamente se tapo la boca con su mano, preocupado de que me enojara con el, pero esa acción me hizo reír a mi, al final terminamos riendo los dos, yo invente una excusa, le dije que me había tropezado por que mis cintas estaban sueltas y claro que como tu mami es muy inocente se lo creyó, después de asegurarse de que estaba bien se tuvo que ir, pero antes de irse me dijo que su nombre era Harry, después de ese día pensé que Harry era el nombre mas hermoso que había escuchado en mi vida...-

\- papi... ¿cuando va a volver mami?- me pregunto un poco mas adormilada

\- pronto, te prometo que no descansare hasta encontrarlo- después de decir eso Megara se quedo dormida. Fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno...

\- Maldición, no tenemos nada- bufe molesto luego de ver la nevera casi bacía - tendremos que ir al super-

después de 20 minutos arreglando la mochila de Megara y otros 10 para cambiarla, nos subimos al coche y salimos al super. Entramos casi corriendo, ya que Megara tenia que ir a la guardería, tome solo lo necesario para desayunar y una ves en la caja Megara soltó mi mano...

\- mami!- grito feliz para después acercarse a un chico, por fortuna no lo alcanzo ya que este se adentro en los sanitarios, pero antes de que entrara por completo pude admirar unos rizos que reconocería en cualquier parte...

-Harry...- susurre en shock, no me lo creía, después de 5 años mi amor esta aquí, deje mi estado de shock de inmediato y corrí hacia los sanitarios, me adentre con cuidado y asome mi cabeza, pude observar a un chico de espaldas,y no era cualquier chico, era Harry, sus rizos son inconfundibles. Planeaba acercarme a el corriendo y abrazarlo, pero me detuvieron unos sollozos provenientes de mi Hazza, fue ahí cuando pude observar a través del espejo su rostro lleno de lagrimas, sus orbes estaban rojas y sin brillo, sostenía en sus manos una foto, me acerque un poco mas para verla y era una foto de Megara y de mi. Mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas y mis sollozos tomaron potencia, consiguiendo que Harry se volteara asustado al notar que no estaba solo...

\- ¿Z-Zayn?- tartamudeo en estado de shock al verme, yo no pude aguantar mas y corrí hacia el para besarle, pude notar que estaba extremadamente delgado y que no había crecido en los últimos 5 años, creo que le ganaba por mas de 10 centímetros, al escuchar quejidos de dolor me separe asustado, tal ves le hice daño...

\- ¿E-es tas b-bien? - hablar parece imposible en estos momentos...

\- Zayn... amor, te extrañe!, no sabes cuanto! te amo... te amo te amo te amo!- empezó a llorar aun mas fuerte

\- Yo también te extrañe amor!, no sabes cuanto!, nosotros te extrañamos- dije notando la tímida presencia de Megara abrazando mi pierna

-¿Me-megara? ¿ella e-es Megara?- dijo deteniendo sus lagrimas

\- si, ella es nuestra bebita amor, aquí esta, ella también te extraña - Megara me dirijio una mirada, como preguntando si la persona que estaba en frente era su mami - Mira Megara, mami esta aquí!- al momento de decir eso Megara corrió hacia los brazos de Harry

-Mami!- dijo en los brazos del mencionado

\- Megara, mi bebe!, mi princesita!- Harry empezó besar frenéticamente a Megara recibiendo risas de esta y después a mi, creo que después de 5 años por fin me siento vivo de nuevo.

\- Necesitan irse...- de pronto la expresión de Harry cambio a un semblante preocupado - si el sabe que estuve con ustedes no se lo que pueda hacerles, necesitan irse ahora!-

\- ¿De que hablas bebe? ¿Quien es el?- mi preocupación aumento, ¿es EL la razón de que nos dejara? ¿es acaso que EL le hace daño a MI Harry?

-El jueves, a las 3, en el parque, te explicare todo ahí bebe, pero tienen que ponerse a salvo primero- dijo bajando la voz

\- ¿Nos volverás a dejar Harry?- estaba molesto, celoso, feliz, triste, mi cerebro ahora no entiende de razones, no se que sentir, no se en que confiar...

\- Yo jamas los deje- después de decir eso, Harry beso a Megara en la frente y luego se dirijio hacia mi, para darme un beso en los labios, ese beso tan necesitado se sintió como un primer beso.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Harry ya había salido del super, tome a Megara en brazos y corrí tras de el, lo siguiente que vi lleno mi cuerpo de rabia y dolor. Un hombre de no mas de 40 años tomaba agresivamente a Harry de la mano y lo metía a su carro, como los vidrios estaban polarizados solo pude observar las sombras, pero las sombras me fueron mas que suficiente para saber que Harry estaba en peligro, el hombre tomo de los cabellos de mi amor y los jalo hacia atrás para poder besar el cuello de Harry , mi amor trato de separarse delicadamente del hombre poniendo sus manos en su pecho, pero tal parece que cometió un error y al instante retiro sus manos, pero ya era tarde, el hombre ahora estaba molesto y empezó a golpear a Harry en el rostro, la sombra de Harry ya no se movía, lo dejo inconsciente... mi cuerpo ardió en rabia , ese sujeto abuso de Harry! corrí hacia el auto dispuesto a sacar a Harry de ahí, pero de inmediato arranco alejándose de mi vista, entonces subí a mi carro y arranque a toda velocidad sin perder de vista el coche en donde se encontraba Harry. Megara estaba confundida pero no decía nada, tal parece que quería recuperar a su mami tanto como yo. Lo voy a seguir hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario!

\- Voy por ti amor!- ahora que lo encontré no planeo rendirme tan fácil, Harry ah sido una victima todo este tiempo! una victima de amor...

 **Aloh! espero que les haya gustado este capitulo!:3 no se olviden de dejar sus reviews!:33 y de ser unos locos por el mundo! byebye! Kasamy-kun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aloh!, bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo de Victima del amor!:33 a leer!...**

-Aun no puedo creerlo, aun no puedo decirlo, aun no puedo pensarlo, 5 años... 5 malditos años buscando a Harry, buscando a la otra parte de mi corazón, y para que? si cuando lo encontré no pude hacer nada!. No tengo otra opción que esperar hasta el jueves... pero apenas es lunes! y si ese bastardo le hace algo?! por cuanto tiempo ah estado sufriendo?! tengo miles de preguntas, pero el no esta aquí para responderlas! el no... el no esta aquí...-

Zayn estaba ebrio, había estado tomando desde ayer, desde que volvió a ver a Harry. Ahora se encontraba en la casa de Liam, su amigo de la infancia, había llegado sin avisar, había roto una mesa de vidrio y ahora estaba en el suelo, llorando, con las manos cubiertas en carmesí y con pequeños fragmentos de vidrio en ellas...

\- Zayn, cálmate, no entiendo nada de lo que dices- hablo Liam, tratando de sonar lo mas calmado posible y tratando de encontrar una explicación a todo lo que estaba pasando...

\- Es Harry, yo lo eh vuelto a ver, pero no pude hacer nada...- dijo para después aumentar los sollozos desgarradores que tanto entristecían a Liam

\- Se que tienes mucho que decir, pero en este estado no creo que puedas, escúchame, esto es lo que haremos, tu te quedaras a dormir aquí, iremos por Megara a casa de tu madre y mañana me contaras todo lo que tienes que decir, esta bien?- Liam sabia que su amigo aun ebrio seguía siendo coherente, así que a sabiendas de que Zayn aceptaría la oferta, tomo las llaves de su auto, tomo a Zayn y salio al camino por Megara. Mientras que a la otra parte de la ciudad, en una lujosa mansión...

Harry le sonreía al reflejo de la ventana al lado de su cama, no había parado de sonreír desde que volvió a ver a Zayn, no había parado de pensar en el ni por un segundo, y no había parado de pensar en Megara, en su bebita hermosa y en lo bella que estaba al lado de Zayn, ahora podía respirar en paz al saber que sus dos amores estaban bien...

\- Zayn...- suspiro para después plasmar una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro de porcelana, sintiendo aquel hoyuelo que hace mucho no notaba, pero de inmediato se borro, al notar el toque brusco a la puerta de aquella lujosa habitación...

\- Abre la maldita puerta!- grito El... ebrio... otra vez, cuando esta en ese estado es el monstruo mas vil que pueda existir en la faz de la tierra. Harry empezó a temblar inconscientemente, no quería abrir la puerta, no quería dejar pasar a ese demonio, pero si no lo hacia iba a ser peor, así que por la simple idea de tener que abrir la puerta, el brillo de sus ojos jade se opaco de inmediato y estos se llenaron de espesas lagrimas llenas de miedo e impotencia. Harry se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta lentamente dejando ver a El, mas conocido como el mejor y mas temido comerciante del bajo mundo, en pocas palabras, el narcotraficante mas poderoso de todos...

\- Te has tardado lindura - dijo con una sonrisa de lado, para después acorralar de golpe a Harry contra la pared...- quiero divertirme un rato, ¿que dices? ¿vas a cooperar o seras un niño malo otra vez?, aun que no te lo recomiendo, ¿recuerdas lo que paso la otra vez cuando intentaste golpearme y huir? ¿quieres ser castigado otra vez?- Harry negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, esa vez fue un error fatal, después de que lo atrapara, lo golpeo múltiples veces y lo obligo a hacer cosas que son muy dolorosas de recordar. La impotencia recorría el cuerpo de Harry, como un escalofrió, el hombre en frente de el, le triplicaba la fuerza y el tamaño. Aun que ya varias veces haya intentado escapar, siempre resultaba en fracaso, el hombre construyo una pulsera indestructible que da descargas eléctricas a su antojo, esta pulsera esta colocada en el tobillo de Harry, las descargas son tan poderosas que aparte de inmovilizarlo, a veces, lo dejan inconsciente, pero el jamas se daba por vencido, los 5 años que ah estado cautivo jamas se ah rendido, por la simple razón de que en algún lugar del mundo, estaban sus amores, esperándolo, en ese entonces no era seguro, pero ahora que los ah vuelto a ver, rendirse no seria una opción...

Zayn y Megara se encontraban en la casa de Liam, este estaba acobijando a Zayn que aun continuaba llorando, nada de lo que le decía parecía tener impacto en el, esta perdido en su propia depresión, Megara lo observaba, callada... Antes de que Liam cerrara la habitación de Zayn, Megara entro decidida, se acerco a la cama, descobijo a su padre y tomándolo de la cabeza le dijo...

\- Mami estará aquí pronto, te lo prometo, el estará aquí- los sollozos de Zayn inmediatamente se acallaron, el abrazo a Megara y ambos se quedaron dormidos después de varios minutos.. Aun que Megara fuera solo una bebe de 5 años, era lo suficiente inteligente como para saber las palabras exactas para calmar a su padre, pero no solo eran palabras, era lo que sentía, era lo que los dos sentían...

 **Gracias a: cristalstyles01 por comentar!:3 es muy importante para mi saber que alguien lee mi fic!:33, espero y te guste este capitulo!:3 y a las personas que lean esto xD es para ustedes!:3 Gracias por leer! Kasamy-kun.**


End file.
